Lynn's Coma
by TheLoudestShips
Summary: It's officially a series, entitled Lynn's (insert word here). This one is about life, death, love and rebirth, sorta. T for violence and cursing


Chapter 1

Lynn knocks on Lincoln's door

"Who is it?"

"Lynn"

"Oh, what's up?"

"Can you just let me in please?"

"Okay" Lincoln says, opening the door

"Thanks" Lynn says as she comes in

"So what's up?" Lincoln asks his sister, now face-to-face with her

"Get in bed" Lynn sighs

"Why?" Lincoln asks, a little worried

"I'll explain later, I swear, just please do it" Lynn hurriedly answers

Lincoln obliges, then Lynn climbs into bed next to him

"Bro, I wanna show you something" Lynn says, pulling up her shirt slightly, revealing a multitude of scars

"Lynn! Have you been cutting yourself?!"

"Keep it down!"

"Answer my question"

"Yes, yes I have"

"Why?"

He gets nothing in return

"Why in god's name would you hurt yourself on purpose?"

Again nothing

"Please Lynn, you can always talk to me, now why would you cut yourself?"

"I feel like nobody needs me-" Lynn says, her bottom lip trembling

"Lynn, of course people need you, your team needs you, Lucy needs you, Polly needs you, and most of all sis, I need you, I would kill myself if anything ever happened to you, my fault or otherwise"

"I know! But it's just- people see me as a jock, nothing more. But I'm more than that Lincoln, I have more to me than just fucking sports!"

"Hush Lynn, I know you better than anyone on god's green earth, of course there's more to you. You're smart, funny, cool, you're beautiful, hell you can play the drums like Neil Peart's younger sister, and yes you play sports like nobody on the goddamn planet, and that's a part of you, but people need to see you as more than that, but you don't show them. The only person you've ever shown some vulnerability to is... me"

"S-so you love me, even though I-I hurt myself on purpose?"

"Of course I do Lynn, but promise me, never ever cut yourself again, ever"

"I promise my love"

"Wait what-" Lincoln says, cut off by Lynn kissing him

"Lynn, please don't, not now, I want to kiss you, but later"

Lynn suddenly has a flashback to her nightmare, when Dream Lincoln said that same thing to Dream Lynn "What am I doing" Lynn asks before passing out

"Lynn! Please wake up Lynn!" Lynn hears someone's voice

"L-Linc" Lynn asks weakly

"No Lynn, it's me Luan" says the voice, now identified as Luan

"Where's Lincoln?" Lynn questions

"Lynn, you need rest" Luan says

"Take me to him Luan!" Lynn demands

"I-I'm not supposed to take you anywhere" Luan says, a bit afraid

"Luan please, I need to apologize" Lynn says, showing weakness

"For what?" Luan asks

"Luan, my closest sister, please. Take me to him" Lynn says, full-on about to cry

"Rest, and I'll take you to him later" Luan answers

"As long as I can say sorry" Lynn says, now actually shedding a tear

"May I ask what for?" Luan questions

"I-I tried to kiss him before I passed out, after I showed him these." She says, attempting to lift her shirt, before realizing she wasn't wearing one "Ahhh! Luan where the hell are my clothes!?"

"Lynn calm down, the doctors had to examine you after they saw your cuts" Luan explains

"Answer. My. Question. Luan" Lynn says forcefully

"Here," Luan says, handing Lynn her jersey and shorts "Jesus Lynn, for somebody in the hospital, you seem as aggressive as ever"

"Wait, if I'm in the hospital, then what are you doing here?" She asks, putting her clothes back on

"I was elected to come see you, Lana wanted to come, but she would have had to come alone, because you're in the intensive care unit" Luan explains

"And why am I there?" Lynn asks

"You were in a coma for quite a while there Lynn, as was Linc." Lynn explains further

"I PUT HIM IN A COMA, FROM ATTEMPTING TO KISS HIM?!" Lynn asks/yells

"No, after he saw your lifeless body, he tried to be with you" Luan says with a tear

"He tried to kill himself?" Lynn says before bursting into tears

"He-he tried to hang himself yes, Lana and Lola had nightmares, and wanted him to help them. When they saw him tied to his fan, they called an ambulance"

"He tried to kill himself for m-me?"

"Yes"

"And we were in comas for 8 months?!"

"Wow Captain Obvious"

"Luan, don't fuck with me, I'll mess you up. And I just came out of a friggin' 8 month coma"

"Sorry, force of habit, I'm still a comedian"

"How? Your jokes are so bad"

"That's the funniest joke I've heard yet!"

"Alright giggles, I'm going to take my British Steel razor blade..."

"Wait, you actually have the razor blade from the cover of Judas Priest's British Steel"

"Yup" Lynn says, retrieving it from the pocket of her shorts, then throwing at the wall behind Luan

"AHHHHH! Lynn don't stab me"

"Relax Luan, I'm not going to do anything, also that was my only razor blade"

"Oh thank god-"

"But please don't mess with me right now"

"Okay, I won't prank you in your sleep, nor did I prank you while you were in the coma. Seriously though, those doctors do not like me, and I need you to sleep now, or else they will throw me out on my yellow skirt-covered ass"

"Fine"


End file.
